Bridge VS Dru
by Terrific Tina
Summary: Bridge and SKy are together, Dru wants to be with Sky and challenges Bridge to a duel. BridgeSky slash with a hinting of SkyDru.


Disclaimer: Don't own SPD.

A/N: This is a request fic for Kyoshiro-Crimson-King whose birthday was on December 3rd! Hope it was a good one and that you enjoy this fic! Set during Idol.

Dl

Dl

Dl

Bridge brushed past his teammates and sat down to play his video-game as the others talked to Dru. He scowled as Sky let out a loud laugh at something the alien said and fumed silently. Making Sky laugh was his job and Dru was trespassing in his territory!

"Sky was wild and wacky when we were together!" Dru informed the others, causing Sky to look sheepish and shove him half-heartedly.

While Dru talked to Jack, Sky looked over to see Bridge playing his game quietly, not once glancing at them. He frowned and told Jack to show Dru to his quarters and made his way to the Green Ranger. Bridge essentially ignored Sky until the Blue Ranger plucked the game controller out of his hands.

"Hey!" Bridge pouted and made a grab for the controller.

"What is with you?" Sky held the controller out of Bridge's reach, taking advantage of his height.

"Nothing!" Bridge moved closer to grab the controller when Sky dropped it and wrapped his arms around him, nuzzling Bridge's neck.

"You're never this upset. Something is bothering you and I want to know what," Sky kissed his neck, making Bridge squirm.

"Stop that! Fine, Dru bothers me, okay?" Sky retreated to look at Bridge.

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say I have history with him, okay?" Bridge shook his head.

"History, as in..." Sky waved his arms in a gesture.

"Wha-no!" Bridge blushed, "me and that jerk? No way!"

"He's not a jerk!" Sky fumed and stood up.

"Sky, I just don't trust him, okay? Let's just leave it at that," Bridge pushed his way past Sky and headed towards their shared quarters. While the Blue Ranger sat there, contemplating what Bridge said, Dru walked in and sat next to him.

"What's on your mind?" he asked quietly.

"Nothing, nothing at all," Sky said quickly.

"Okay...well, how about we do some of that bonding thing we used to do?" Dru suggested.

"Yeah, sure. What's been up with you after leaving Earth SPD?" Sky asked, eager for a change in subject.

"Not much. Though, when I left, I realized how much I missed someone here and how much I loved that person," he said mysteriously.

"Really? So the Great Dru is in love?" Sky nudged him, "tell me who."

Dru moved closer, "You." He then kissed Sky hard on the lips.

Sky was taken aback by Dru's forwardness and nearly kissed back, before he remembered a certain teammate with whom he was very much involved.

"Dru, we can't do this!" Sky pushed him away.

"Why the hell not?" Dru asked.

"Because I have a boyfriend!" he yelled.

"Who? That wimpy Green Ranger?" Dru scoffed.

"Hey, Bridge is not a wimp! And I love him!" Sky fumed.

"Come on Sky, be serious! I can love you like never could!" Dru stood up.

"I don't care! I am not cheating on Bridge, nor am I breaking up with him!" Sky stomped out of the room.

Dru clenched his fists and angrily thought, _So Sky loves him? Well, once I'm through with him he won't! You can't love a corpse._

Dl

Dl

Dl

Bridge paced along the corridor to his room, when suddenly, a hand came out of the shadows and slammed its palm against the wall in front of him, effectively stopping him from walking on.

"Carson," Dru stepped out, blocking Bridge's way.

"What do you want?" Bridge asked coldly.

"Sky loves you and I don't like it. I challenge you to a duel on the docks today at midnight. Winner gets all," Dru spoke shortly.

"I don't duel anymore," Bridge moved past him.

"You damn well will!" Dru yelled, "If you don't, your teammates are in a lot of trouble."

"You stay away from them!" Bridge hissed.

"Fight me and I'll see. Remember, midnight, the docks, bring your weapon," he turned and left.

Bridge sighed and went his way, quietly completing his duties for the day before retreating into his room at night. He went over all his battle plans and techniques, including making a note of where his weapon was and what time to leave. A little while later, Sky walked into the room and, on seeing Bridge, broke into a smile.

"Hey," he sat down next to him.

"Hey," Bridge greeted back.

"I'm sorry about the whole thing with Dru. You were right about him," Sky sighed.

"Meaning?" Bridge cocked an eyebrow.

"He kissed me yesterday. But I pushed him away," Sky added quickly, seeing Bridge's glare.

"Why that-" Bridge scowled and then crossed his arms, looking away from Sky. The Blue Ranger, on the other hand, grabs his shoulders and spun him around, placing a fierce, passionate kiss on his lips. Bridge moaned and Sky's hands shifted to one behind his head and one on his waist as he pulled him closer.

"I'm really sorry about that," Sky said when they broke away.

"It's alright, I forgive you," Bridge said breathlessly. The two of them settled into the bed, Bridge's head resting on Sky's chest and after a few minutes, the Blue Ranger dozed off. Bridge waited for a few more minutes before carefully extracting himself from Sky's embrace and changed into some street clothes, taking a long, thin package out from under his bed.

"I gotta do this," Bridge whispered softly and walked of the room, not noticing the frown on Sky's face.

Dl

Dl

Dl

Dru waited near the cargo as he continuously checked his watch. He wanted this over and done with! He was carrying a sword with him; the edge gleamed in the moonlight.

"Rather sharp, huh?" a voice came from the shadows of the buildings next to the dock. Dru smirked as Bridge came out from the shadows, clutching a long katana sheath in his hand.

"That's the point. It'll cut right through flesh and bone," he moved forward.

"Enough small talk. Let's get this done," Bridge crouched into a fighting position.

"Rules first. No techniques, we'll keep this fair," Dru attacked first, his blade clashing with Bridge's as the Green Ranger unsheathed his sword in a clean sweep. Dru smirked at him and Bridge smirked back. The two retreated again, but the fight was on.

Dru attacked again, his sword clashing with Bridge's again and again as the Green Ranger skillfully blocked his strokes. They both managed to get some hits in and in less than half an hour, both he and Bridge were bleeding from various wounds.

"Pretty good, Bridge. You've improved!" Dru grunted.

"You're not so bad...yourself!" Bridge managed to get out.

"But like all good things, this must come to an end!" Dru raised his sword, "HEAVENLY WOLF BLADE!"

Bridge didn't have time to react as a wave of black energy struck him head on, ripping at his skin. _That cheater!_ He thought as he tried to keep himself from screaming in pain.

Dru walked over to where Bridge was on his knees on the ground, now looking completely defeated. His left arm was streaming blood from a large gash on his upper arm; there was a deep cut on his forehead which was also oozing blood as well as the corner of his mouth.

"I never said that we weren't allowed to use them," Dru laughed and forcing Bridge to look at him by placing the sword under his chin, "I also never said we can't kill each other. So, it's been fun, but Sky's probably waiting for me, therefore..." he raised his sword for the killing blow but a blue blast of energy knocked him away.

"BRIDGE!" Sky's voice came as he jumped off his patrol cycle and crouched next to his boyfriend.

"Sky?" Bridge coughed out.

"Yeah, it's me. You okay?" he asked fearfully.

"Sky, get away from him," Dru's voice dame from in front of him.

"So you can kill him? No chance!" Sky raised his morpher, "You are charged with attempted assault on an SPD cadet-"

"Death threats to other cadets," Bridge added softly.

"How do you answer the charges?" the morpher turned red almost immediately.

"So what if I'm guilty? I'm not going down without him!" Dru screamed and shoved Sky away from Bridge.

"Oh no you don't!" Sky screamed and tried to get the sword away from Dru. The alien scowled at him.

"Sorry about this, but..." he slashed at Sky's stomach, cutting a thin line near his ribs. Sky fell to his knees on the ground and Dru made his way over to Bridge.

"Say goodbye!" he laughed and slashed down at Bridge head. The sword nearly made contact, but...

Bridge watched as Sky bent over in pain from trying to defend him. He felt an unexplainable rage wake up inside him as Dru came closer. His opponent slashed down at his head, but Bridge's left hand shot up and caught the blade, clutching it in his grip. Dru tried to pull the sword away, but Bridge didn't let up, not even as the blade cut his fingers, making his grip slick with blood.

"You shouldn't have done that," he said in a hollow voice and then punched Dru in the face.

Dru staggered back and Bridge clutched his own sword tightly, blue-white energy circling about him.

"What are you doing?" Dru asked fearfully.

"Something I should have done a long time ago!" Bridge snarled and raised his sword, pointing towards the sky. His energy flowed into the blade and it began to glow white. He turned to Dru with fire in his eyes as he wielded his sword, the glow increasing to blinding intensity.

"Take this! RISING DRAGON FLASH!" Bridge screamed and slashed downwards, a huge dragon appearing around him and attacking Dru.

"No way! NIGHT WOLF BLADE!" Dru's attack took the form of a wolf and charged Bridge's attack, both struggling to gain ground.

"You've come in my way for the last time!" Bridge yelled, "BE GONE!" A dragon symbol appeared on his forehead as his attack shattered Dru's enveloping him.

Sky managed to get up as he watched the amazing fight and once it died down, went to the spot where Dru had been standing seconds before. There was now a containment card with an unconscious Dru in it. He picked it up and walked over to Bridge who looked ready to collapse.

"I beat him," Bridge grinned as Sky came closer and then his knees gave out as he passed out. The last thing he remembered was warm, strong arms catching him.

Dl

Dl

Dl

Bridge let out a moan as he sat up and looked around the unfamiliar room. He didn't know where he was, but whoever owned the room had good taste, what with the Victorian furniture and the king-sized bed. He was about to panic when he noticed someone else in bed with him.

Sky let out a yawn and sat up as well, the lack of a certain warm body having woke him up, "You like?"

"Where are we?" Bridge looked at him.

"We're at my parent's house. They're both millionaires and out of town, so after I got you checked out at the infirmary, I got leave for both of us for a while. We're still on call though," Sky wrapped his arms around Bridge.

"Something's better than nothing," Bridge agreed.

"You shouldn't have gone on your own. I could've helped!" Sky frowned.

"The fight was for you. The point is for you to not know," Bridge pointed out, "and I can take care of myself."

"I can see that," Sky poked Bridge on his injured arm and he winced. "Uke..." Sky said affectionately.

"Your uke though," Bridge grinned.

"Yup!" Sky laughed as they hugged each other before lying back on the bed and cuddling. Well, maybe cuddling.

Dl

Dl

Dl

A/N: Oh, I really hope this was good enough! I really doubt it though...

Sky, Bridge, Me: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KYOSHIRO-CRIMSON-KING!


End file.
